El camino de un sennin
by Lyorus
Summary: A veces el destino se equivoca y los inocentes son los que peor sufren a causa de esto, aquel que fue despreciado y humillado resurgirá de su dolor y el mundo entero sucumbirá ante su poder, pero cual camino tomara el de "vengador" o acaso un "salvador"


**Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

XEl Mundo cambioX

Era un día de conmemoración en la aldea ninja de konoha , puesto que hace 7 años que el yondaime hokage minato Namikaze había vencido al terrible kyubi no younko, todo estaba decorado para la ocasión los niños corrían alegremente por las calles de la aldea, los aldeanos festejaban y bailaban de felicidad y euforia, también uno que otro shinobi olvidaba su puesto y se unía a la diversión, pronto todos se reunieron en la plaza de la aldea frente a la torre del hokage donde este ya se encontraba afuera en el palco ,dando su discurso como cada año tanto a shinobis como a aldeanos , acompañado de su bella esposa pelirroja kushina Uzumaki y su pequeña (también pelirroja) hija natsumi Namikaze la actual jinchuriki del kyubi, mientras minato daba su discurso honrando a los caídos kushina recordaba los eventos de esa noche fatal que marco el destino de muchos…

**Flash back inicio**

Era una noche tenebrosa en konoha entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser una cabaña se encontraba una mujer pelirroja tendida en el piso muy débil y desangrándose, siendo atendida por una mujer rubia muy bien dotada,-KUSHINA DEJA DE MOVERTE ASI NO PUEDO CURARTE-grito la rubia a la pelirroja que sostenía en los brazos dos bultos envueltos en mantas que no eran nada más y nada menos que los gemelos natsumi y naruto namikaze, que acababan de nacer hace solo unos minutos, fue en ese mismo momento que un hombre enmascarado entro al lugar y con una facilidad casi ridícula asesino a todos los ambu que protegían el sitio, burlo a minato y libero al demonio en la aldea.

En la aldea todo era un caos casas destrozadas, escombros y cuerpos dispersos por todo el lugar, los aldeanos trataban de huir de ahí mientras los shinobis observaban en shock a su líder sobre la cabeza de un sapo gigante armado con una katana encarnando una fiera batalla con el kyubi que rugía feroz e imponente, por su parte el rubio kage sabia cual era la solución para terminar con esto, ya había planeado con anticipación todos los escenarios posibles que pudiesen ocurrir durante el parto de su mujer, aunque no había previsto la intervención de enmascarado y el tamaño de la destrucción que causo al liberar al kyubi.

-muy bien es el momento… TODOS ESCUCHEN MANTENGALO OCUPADO UNOS MONENTOS, VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTO-grito a todos los ninjas de las cercanías, los cuales respondieron atacando al zorro por todos los frentes, mientras el desaparecía en un destello dorado.

En las afueras de la derruida cabaña se entraba una mujer rubia llevando consigo a dos bebes ya dormidos adentro de la cabaña con su madre, que al parecer ya comenzaba a alistarse para la batalla.

-¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES KUSHINA ACABO DE CURARTE?-grito fuera de sí al verla armándose con su traje jounin y su espada.

-No voy a quedarme aquí sentada tsunade, Minato me necesita además ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer-Dijo seria mirando a los dos bebes en brazos de la rubia

Tsunade no tuvo tiempo de debatir, ya que en un destello dorado apareció el yondaime silenciándola con voz de mando, dejando callada a la rubia doctora que a regañadientes los dejo ir con los bebes.

Devuelta en el campo de batalla los shinobis de la hoja estaban siendo masacrados por el kyubi, en ese momento aparecieron en un destello dorado Minato y kushina con sus dos hijos, donde se encontraron con el sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi y el Gama-sennin jiraya -Minato, kushina hay que hacerlo ahora el kyubi va a destruir la aldea-viendo con horror como el zorro abría su hocico y creaba una bijudama inmensa-Lo se sensei-Dijo este empezando a realizar sellos de mano, pero el sandaime lo interrumpe- espera Minato no dejare que mueras, la aldea te necesita mucho más que a mí, ya soy un viejo y pronto moriré asi que usa mi alma como pago-Pero saruto…-nada de peros Minato ya tome mi decisión-De acuerdo como guste- acepto dudoso el yondaime, termino los sellos y invoco al shinigami.

**-Para que me has invocado mortal-**Exigió saber el shinigami mirando a los humanos frente a él.

-Shinigami_sama quiero hacer un trato con usted selle el poder del kyubi en mi hija y su alma en mi hijo… las mujeres del clan uzumaki son perfectas para retener demonios y confio en que mi hijo absorberá él a alma de demonio una vez que sea despojado de su poder.

**-Comprendes cual es el pago que exijo si acepto este trato mortal-**pregunto el dios de la Muerte intrigado.

-Lo sabemos shinigami_sama y estoy dispuesto a dar mi alma como pago-contesto el sandaime seguro sin despegar la mirada del shinigami.

**-Bien que así sea-**Inmediatamente alargo su brazo hasta el kyubi y el demonio se transformo en una luz rojiza que entro en el cuerpo del pequeño bebe rubio que empezó a llorar en el momento que la luz entro en el, a continuación una gigantesca masa de energía rojiza broto de él de manera violenta y entro en la bebe pelirroja, cuando acabo el proceso un extraño sello apareció en ambos estomagos y el shinigami tomo el alma de sarutobi como pago.

Los padres felices de haber acabado con este horror se acercaron y trataron de calmar a su hija que había empezado a llorar cuando el chakra del kyubi entro en ella, haciendo caso omiso otro su hijo un en el suelo, Inmediatamente llego un ambu con máscara de perro y cabello gris a donde se encontraban-Sensei se encuentran bien? Están heridos?-Dijo histérico el joven ambu-Tranquilizate kakashi ya todo termino estamos bien-Dijo el yondaime haciendo suspirar de alivio al peligris, fue en ese momento que al fin noto un histérico llanto que provenía de del pequeño naruto aun en el suelo a unos metros de el, se acerco y lo cargo inmediatamente noto tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas eso le pareció extraño pero lo que en verdad lo altero fue el notar cómo salía una gran cantidad de vapor de su cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando, de inmediato lo llevo con sus padres y el sannin

-SENSEIII-grito kakashi para llamar la atención de los tres ninjas delante de él-kakashi que pasa sucedió algo-pregunto Minato viendo a su alumno delante suyo sumamente agitado-¡es naruto no deja de llorar y de su cuerpo sale vapor como si se hubiera quemado!-dijo el joven ambu ganándose una mirada de pánico de los tres adultos frente a él, estaban a punto de ir por ayuda cuando apareció tsunade junto a otros ninjas médicos, le explicaron la situación y rápidamente tomo al bebe de los brazos de kakashi sin que este se apartara de el, tsunade iba a realizar un justu medico sobre su cuerpo para saber que había pasado, pero al intentarlo abrió los ojos en shock-No puede ser…su chakra- susurro temblorosa, kakashi que estaba a su lado logro escucharla se preocupo, entonces se quito su máscara y su banda abriendo su ojo sharingan lo que vio lo dejo pálido, en el cuerpo del bebe corría el chakra libremente sin control, toda su red de chakra estaba destruida, entonces lo comprendió ese vapor era el resultado de sus tenketsu siendo destruidos debido a la inserción forzosa del kyubi y posteriormente la violenta separación de su chakra saliendo de su cuerpo.

Fue en ese mismo momento que Minato y kushina se acercaron y tsunade se recupero lo suficiente para decirles la triste noticia, ellos sollozaron fuertemente mirando a su hijo que seguía llorando en los brazos de kakashi, fue en ese momento cuando todas las miradas estaban en el pequeño bebe que este abrió los ojos, lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, el bebe los miraba con unos ojos rojos como la sangre con la pupila rasgada como si de una bestia se tratase trasmitiendo un odio increíble con la mirada, al segundo siguiente se volvieron azules y su pupila volvió a la normalidad.

Fue entonces que Minato y kushina cayeron en la realidad de los hechos al sellar al kyubi en el cuerpo de su hijo le habían dado paso libre al demonio para devorar el alma de su hijo y controlar su cuerpo o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron.

**Fin del flash back.**

Regresando al presente en uno de los callejones de la aldea se hallaba oculto un pequeño niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes, estaba acurrucado temblado detrás de un bote de basura, susurrando unas palabras mientras lloraba-Sálvame nii-san-dijo el pequeño naruto estaba asustado y como no estarlo siempre en esta fecha por la mañana todo en la aldea era fiesta y diversión sin embargo al caer la noche todo se volvía un infierno para el, puesto que todos los aldeanos y gran parte de los shinobis de la aldea lo perseguían en una especie de casería enferma, cuando lo acorralaban lo atacaban con todo lo que tuvieran a la mano piedras ,navajas ,espadas ,kunais e incluso justsus.

El no entendía por qué todos lo trataban así cuando estaba por la aldea todos lo miraban con odio y desprecio, incluso lo habían atacado un par de veces, el único que siempre lo había cuidado era su inu-niisan como él le llamaba, ya que siempre llevaba una máscara de perro y una ropa extraña, desde que tenía memoria él fue el único que se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba, le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, además le enseñaba teoría sobre el chakra y los ninjas pero nunca le había enseñadoningún** jutsu **alegando que aun no estaba listo, también era el que lo salvaba de todas las golpizas que los habitantes de la aldea le daban, pero ahora él no estaba en la aldea por que le habían asignado una misión en un país lejano, sin embargo antes de irse lo había dejado en su departamento seguro para que en su ausencia no lo atacaran, por desgracia naruto siendo un niño le gano la curiosidad y decidió salir a ver la aldea se distrajo con las decoraciones y se alejo del departamento, llegando a la plaza de la aldea fue entonces que al ver a todos reunidos ahí por fin salió de su ensoñación y recordó la razón por la cual estaba escondido, así que se hecho a correr tratando de volver al departamento de su nii-san, sin embargo y para su mala suerte choco con un aldeano que al reconocerlo trato de atacarlo pero lo esquivo y salió corriendo a un callejón que había adelante, llego al callejón y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos del aldeano avisando que había visto al demonio y sabia que pronto se le unirían los demás y empezaría la casería.

Lejos de la aldea de konoha cierto ambu peligris avanzaba a toda velocidad por las ramas de los arboles, tenía un horrible presentimiento solo esperaba que naruto estuviera bien-¡Naruto aguanta ya voy!-murmuro kakashi usando chakra en sus pies para aumentar la velocidad, su sensei lo había llamado de último minuto para ir a una misión de caza al país del té por un ninja renegado sin importancia, el sabia que lo quería fuera de la aldea puesto que en una semana seria 10 de octubre cuando se celebraría la derrota del kyubi y también se celebraba la casería del zorro, y esta vez el no estaría hay para proteger a naruto se maldijo mentalmente la misión tardo más de lo esperado apenas hace un día que la había completado, desde entonces no había parado tenía que llegar a tiempo no quería imaginarse lo que le harían al pequeño si lo encontraban, entonces recordó como había terminado protegiendo a ese pequeño rubio de ojos azules…

**Flash back**

El niño había abierto los ojos y pudo observar como lo miraban unos ojos rojos como la sangre y con la pupila rasgada como una bestia, sin embargo no había odio en ellos ni rencor solo dolor y tristeza, entonces miro a donde el niño ahora dirigía su mirada y vio como su sensei y su esposa lloraban, gritaban y negaban la existencia del menor después miro a jiraya y tsunade que actuaban de la misma manera, y lo comprendió a pesar de solo tener unos cuantos minutos de haber nacido el niño era capaz de entenderlos, miro de nuevo los ojos del niño que ahora eran azules como los de su padre y vio en ellos la tristeza y el dolor que esas palabras que decían su familia le causaban.

Fue en ese momento que el yondaime quiso ponerle fin a la vida del pequeño pensando que atacaba al zorro-Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hijo demonio-susurro con odio cada palabra el rubio hokage preparando su jutsu, estaba a punto de destrozar el cráneo del menor con un rasengan cuando una mano se lo impidió-¡NOOO!-Grito kakashi deteniendo a su sensei a centímetros del rostro del menor-QUE HACES KAKASHI NO VEZ QUE ES EL KYUBI-grito Minato fuera de sí, kakashi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en ese momento su cuerpo había reaccionado de manera automática no sabía qué hacer por un lado estaba triste por el pequeño naruto por tener que sufrir tanto en sus primeros minutos de vida, sin embargo no podía negar había visto los ojos del zorro en el, entonces miro de nuevo al bebe en el piso y vio como este lo miro con esos ojos inocentes llenos de lagrimas y tomo su decisión.

Volvió la mirada a su sensei que lo miraba furibundo, entonces hablo-Sensei piénselo si lo mata ahora su espirito escapara y podría intentar herir a natsumi, mientras este en el cuerpo está atrapado sin poder ,no es una amenaza-Dijo kakashi al parecer esas palabras sosegaron la ira del rubio hokage, que libero la técnica, kakashi dio un suspiro de alivio al parecer había funcionado le había salvado la vida a al pequeño naruto sin embargo su infierno acababa de comenzar, Fue en ese momento que decido que protegería a ese niño aunque le costara la vida…

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Maldición Naruto resiste ya voy-

Bien este es el primer capítulo de mi historia espero les guste dejen comentarios y díganme sus opiniones acerca de la historia NOS VEMOSS


End file.
